


Wicked Sexy Liar

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Sex, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic promp; Any, any, ‘that's not porn, it's cars.’ “No, it's car porn. Mmmmaserati.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Sexy Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



It is just a car. Four wheels and a motor that purrs like a sweet kitten, sleek and black metal that is as beautiful as a rose. Jude doesn’t have a ‘kink’ for cars… then why the hell are they screwing like rabbits in the back seat?! Jude couldn’t bring himself to care because all his attention was on the toe curling, body shaking orgasms that Zero had dragged out of him, one climax after another. 

They were cramped together, and there were elbows bumping and legs getting tangled up, but they made it work. They had gotten their freak on in the back-seat, Zero’s hips rocking hasty and his hard length brushing that perfect spot deep inside Jude, and then on the hood, Jude was a noisy bottom as he got his ass plowed, moaning and groaning and whimpering, his hips slightly bruised by the grill digging into his warm skin.

Afterwards, once they had gotten their second wind the bump and grind carried on in the front seat, twice, yes, Jude is insatiable and can never get enough of his boyfriend’s big beautiful dick. He is helpless to deny the pleasure when Zero curled his fingers around the hot flesh and started to jack him off in time with his thrusts; he spills into Zero’s hand as shock waves shuddered through him. 

Soon after they ended up in the back seat once again, Jude is lying under Zero, shaking from the pleasure and clinging tightly to him, the cool leather seat solid under his body as they come together, their pleasure mingles and exploding like a summer storm. 

Sated and spent, body aching pleasantly, Jude collapses against the smooth leather seat, panting, his chest heaving so hard Zero could feel his ribs with every ragged breath he took. Zero dips down and kisses him, his lips are pink and plump and soft. 

“I love you,” Zero whispered softly, lips brushing Jude’s as his hand trailed through his shaggy hair, a tender touch in his sweet embrace. 

Jude looked up at him, pretty eyes sparkling with love and affection, as a happy, bashful smile danced on his lips. “I love you too, sweetheart.” 

Yep, Jude never had a kink for cars, but with his lover on top of him, kissing him sweet and hot, maybe there is something to this hot-rod desire. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/525510.html?thread=75700678#/t75700678)


End file.
